


On the Radio

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 5+1 Things, Community: daniel_vala, F/M, Month of Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Vala turned up the volume on the radio, and one time Daniel did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Radio

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "daniel_vala" Month of Love (Day #12)

“I don’t see why you don’t let me drive, darling,” said Vala, closing the passenger door and immediately pulling down the sun visor to check her lipstick in the mirror.

Daniel snorted a laugh and started the car. “Of course you don’t.”

“I am a very good driver!” she protested. “Or, I will be. You Earth people take so much for granted. Red for stop, green for go? _Not_ a universal concept, you know.”

“I kind of figured.” Daniel pulled out of the parking lot and out onto the road.

Vala reached for the radio. “How about some music, darling?”

**[One](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Abk1jAONjw): “Just Dance” (Lady Gaga)**

_What's going on on the floor?_  
I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore  
Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright 

“Ooh, I love this one!” said Vala, reaching over to turn up the volume on the radio. 

They had only been on the road for a few minutes, but she had already made herself comfortable in the passenger seat, shoes kicked off, feet tucked up under her, head back against the seat. Daniel smiled across at her, bopping along with the music, pigtails bouncing— then quickly turned his attention back to the road as the light turned green.

“Darling,” she said, “would you go to one of these clubs with me? They sound like fun.”

Daniel laughed. “Not a chance.”

**[Two](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PSoOFn3wQV4): “Eternal Flame” (The Bangles)**

_Say my name_  
Sun shines through the rain  
A whole life so lonely  
And then come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling, oh 

It had just started raining when the radio station crackled into static. Vala leaned forward to change it, humming tunelessly under her breath until she found a song she liked.

“Is this…?” Daniel began, hesitantly, when he recognized the words. “I mean, I would think this would bring up bad memories. The, um, flame bit.”

Vala smiled. “Surprisingly, no. That was… well. No, darling, it reminds me of you.”

“Me?”

“Yes, you. It’s…” Vala waved her hands, trying to come up with the right words, then put one of her hands over his on the wheel.

“Oh,” said Daniel, smiling.

**[Three](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h5EofwRzit0): “Get Lucky” (Daft Punk, feat. Pharrell)**

_We're up all night 'til the sun_  
We're up all night to get some  
We're up all night for good fun  
We're up all night to get lucky 

“Are you hungry?” Daniel asked. “We should stop for something soon.”

“Sure,” agreed Vala. “I’ll look for somewhere to— Oh, this is a good one!”

She turned up the radio, nodding along with the music.

Daniel frowned. “What is it even about? They just repeat the same thing over and over.”

“That’s not the point, darling,” said Vala. When he glanced over, he saw that she was dancing, as much as she could while still wearing her seatbelt, hands and elbows and shoulders all moving. “The _point_ is that you enjoy it.”

“Well, it looks like it worked,” Daniel laughed.

**[Four](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gVzFaJBE118): “Truly” (Delerium)**

_So truly, if there is light then I want to see it_  
Now that I know what I am living for  
Truly, if there is joy then I want to feel it  
Here in this world is where I want to be 

“Eating in the car is an Earth tradition,” Vala insisted, as they pulled out of the drive-thru lane. “Teal’c told me I should try it.”

“Of course he did,” said Daniel. “But we’re stopping for dinner. It’s kind of hard to eat while I’m driving, you know— And, no, we’re not switching.”

“I didn’t say anything, darling,” she said, fiddling with the radio volume. “But it does give me the chance to do this.”

He took his eyes off the road long enough to see the fry she was holding out to him.

“Okay,” Daniel agreed. “Good idea.”

Vala grinned.

**[Five](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gte3BoXKwP0): “Pocketful of Sunshine” (Natasha Bedingfield)**

_I got pocket,_  
Got a pocket full of sunshine  
I've got a love and I know that it's all mine  
oh,oh,oh 

“Oh, not this one,” Daniel groaned, before Vala’s hand had even hit the volume knob.

“Why not?” Vala asked, turning it up anyway. “It’s a good song. Really… catchy!”

“Yes, exactly,” said Daniel. “I’m going to have it stuck in my head all day.”

“Yes, exactly,” she repeated. “I think we could both use something more upbeat than the chanting those village elders were doing on P3X-9934. Talk about _depressing_ …”

“Okay, there is that,” he laughed. “I thought Mitchell was going to cry. Or fall asleep. Turn it up a bit more?”

Vala laughed and reached for the dial again.

**[\+ One](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Uk4ikyGFfk): “And I Love Her” (The Beatles)**

_Bright are the stars that shine_  
Dark is the sky  
I know this love of mine  
Will never die  
And I love her 

Vala had fallen asleep with her head against the passenger side window. It was getting late, and there was much less traffic, so Daniel took every opportunity to glance over and look at her. His wife wasn’t still very often, and he enjoyed it when he could.

He turned the corner back onto their own street, just as a new song came on the radio. Grinning, he turned it up, and Vala stirred in the seat beside him.

“Darling?” she asked. 

“We’re almost home,” he said. 

Vala smiled and closed her eyes again. “And I love you, too, my Daniel.”

THE END


End file.
